pixarcarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rip Clutchgoneski
Rip Clutchgoneski is a non-talking character in Cars 2. Bio The former European colony and newly indepdent Republic of New Rearendia is deperate to put their name on the map - #10 open-wheeled racer Rip Clutchgoneski is their best bet. After putting together a remarkable string of qualifying races, Rip's entry into the World Grand Prix is clearly the Cinderella story of the competition. Though Rip's credits luck for his chance on the international stage, it's really skill and exuberance that brought the proud New Rearendian racer to the starting line. In Cars 2 Rip Clutchgoneski participated in all three World Grand Prix races, as well as in the Radiator Springs Grand Prix. Because of his modest origin from an unknown country and of his lack of titles, Rip can be considered the rookie of the competition. The first race, in Tokyo, was Rip's best performance. He started from fifth position from the back (the best racers started at the back of the line for this race). Although in the first part of the race he was seen near the end of the pack, he gained places after the dirt section. He finally got up to the third position, but then, had his motor blown out by the lemons and was forced to quit the race. In the following races he stayed near or in the last position. At Porto Corsa, he was one of the last racers to crash in the huge pileup, at the same time as Raoul ÇaRoule. He was then in ninth position. However, in Radiator Springs he was seen around the 4th or 7th position. Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 199 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 3.1 seconds *Engine Type: 3.5-liter DOHC V-8, 3.5-liter DOHC V-10 *Horsepower: 650 *Hometown: Wheeli, New Rearendia Design Rip's design is reminiscent of Formula One-like production cars, like the Caparo T1. However, he resembles most the little-known New-Zealand super-car Hulme CanAm, of which he bears characteristics elements like its distinctive air dams, wheel covers and boat shaped central body. Hulme's developers reportedly saw this in an unfavorable light and found Rip so similar to their car they considered making a legal action against Disney.Disney rip 'copy' of Kiwi car However, Rip does differ from the Hulme CanAm by several design elements (F1-like cockpit, different rear end, side vents), and some Caparo T1-derived elements can be spotted. Rip has the Hulme's characteristic orange color (although the Caparo too is frequently presented in orange), and furthermore, concept art reveals he was first designed with black wheel covers, exactly like the Hulme car. Trivia * The Republic of New Rearendia is a fictional country. The colors of its flag are orange, green and red. * For unknown reasons, Rip's WGP insignia shows his country's flag with colors in the opposite configuration (top left and bottom right section red instead of green) to all others flags and insignia appearing in the film. * Rip's die-cast version took time to be revealed, and was the last of the World Grand Prix racers announced. He is the only World Grand Prix racer for which no turntable video has been made. He is also the only one to not appear in Cars 2: The Video Game. The potential legal problems (see design) are rumored for being the reason his diecast was released late. * Rip is the only racer in The World Grand Prix that doesn't have a crew chief, just a pit crew consisting of some pitties. * According to the Cars: Character Encyclopedia book, Rip was actually meant to die during the first World Grand Prix race, hence his name Rip Clutchgoneski (Rest In Peace, Clutch Gone In The Sky), however his fate was changed so he only suffered a blown engine and was able to continue racing. * Rip's fenders on the die-cast model are bigger that in the movie. * Despite him being the rookie of the competition, Rip is actually pretty fast; he was in fifth place in the first part of Tokyo, and the second part, he was in third until he was hit by the pulse generator. In Italy, he was in 10th place, behind Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton. Then, he passed them, along with Raoul ÇaRoule. Then after Shu Todoroki collided with Miguel Camino and Max Schnell, He was in 9th place. In London, he was close to the last position. Despite that, he was between 4th and 7th place in the one in Radiator Springs. Gallery Unknown_racer.png Rip_clutchoski.jpg|Blurred picture of Rip racing. Are_we_sure_that_allinol_is_REALLY_safe..-!-!.png|Rip being hit by the electromagnetic pulse Tear…slice…rip_cluctgonski.png|Rip after being hit by the electromagnetic pulse Rip_and_raoul.jpg|With Raoul ÇaRoule at the Radiator Springs Grand Prix Rip_from_cars.png Cars-2-Concept-Art-74.jpg RipD.jpg|Rip Die-cast 6172036510017-1.jpeg|Boxed set. Rip-11-pack.png|The first 1:55 boxed set with Rip. Rip_Clutchgoneski24.jpg SMETALLICRIP.png|Rip's Silver Metallic die-cast Rip_clutchgoneski_cars_2_pit_row_launcher.jpg|Rip Clutchgoneski Pit Stop Launcher Mm12.jpg|''Cars 2'' Mm13.jpg|''Cars 2'' References Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:World Grand Prix Racecars Category:Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Racers